A Friend From Another World
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Red Alert gets stressed out, Jocu senses the paranoid bot needs his help, but will Red Alert allow the Tickle Monster to help him? Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Eclipse, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :) **

**Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. Mythology belongs to its respective owners. Jocu belongs to guestsurprise. I own nothing.**

* * *

**A Friend From Another World**

Jocu hummed with a smile as he watched Eclipse through the portal as the little one was playing with her toys and he chuckled as the little one squealed in surprise when Soundwave caught her and began tickling her, making her giggle cutely as she tried to escape her uncle's arms.

Chuckling, the red-furred Lauhinian decided to go check on Eclipse as he watched Soundwave set the little one down and tell her he was off on patrol. As the former 'Con left, Jocu teleported to the base, standing right behind Eclipse as she gasped and turned quickly, but then squealed with delight at seeing him. "Jocu!" She said, glomping him.

Smiling, he caught her and hugged her back as she snuggled into his hug, purring happily. "How are you, little one?" He asked.

"I'm doing good," she said. "Hey, guess what?"

"What?" He asked, still smiling.

"I haven't had any nightmares for a while and I gained some new uncles!" She said happily.

"Really?" He asked. "That's wonderful, little one. I believe I know who you're referring to. Jazz and Barricade, correct?"

"Uh-huh!" She said with a grin before looking up at him with puppy eyes. "Jocu, will you tickle me, please?"

He chuckled. "I was wondering when you were going to ask for a tickle torture," he said teasingly, making her giggle before she squealed as he tickled her stomach.

Jocu smiled at hearing the pure laughter from the little one. He also noticed that while he was tickling her, she didn't try to get away, but instead tried to tickle him back, which made him chuckle and blow raspberries into her stomach, making her squeal with giggles before he let her up and she growled playfully, jumping out of his arms and going for his tail, chasing it like a cat would. Chuckling, he moved his tail around to make it fun for her.

While he was doing so, he heard a groan and happened to glance out to see a red-and-white bot looking very tired and incredibly stressed out. Feeling Eclipse catch his tail, he smiled at her and she grinned before letting his tail go and looking out the hall to see Red Alert looking tired as he was shuffling to his room. "Uncle Red Alert must have had a bad day," she said softly.

Ah, Jocu knew about the paranoid Autobot who suffered from an awful glitch and many times needed reassurance from the others. He felt Eclipse gently tug his arm and he turned to her, seeing she was giving him her puppy eyes. "Jocu, can you help Uncle Red Alert?" She asked. "He's really ticklish."

The red tickle monster smiled. "Is he now?" He asked.

"Uh-huh," she said with a giggle. "His knees are his worst spot. I heard Daddy talking with Uncle Soundwave the other day about how Uncle Red Alert looses it if his knees are tickled."

"Just like how you loose it when your cute little stomach is tickled, hmm?" Jocu asked teasingly as he gently poked her stomach, making her giggle and grab his hand.

"Please?" She pleaded.

He smiled at the little one's thoughtfulness. "Don't worry, little one. I'll help him feel better," he said reassuringly. "Now, I believe I hear your father."

Hearing that, Eclipse ran out to greet her father as he had gone out to get some supplies. Chuckling, Jocu turned to see Red Alert was almost to his quarters and he waited until the paranoid bot had shut the door before deciding on what to do.

The red Lauhinian snapped his fingers, teleporting both himself and Red Alert to the Tickle Realm.

* * *

Red Alert felt the ground change beneath his feet and he looked down in confusion to see a feathery carpet was now under his feet and he glanced around, finding himself in a place he didn't recognize. "What...Where am I?" He asked aloud.

"My home, Red Alert," came a voice.

Jumping in surprise, the paranoid bot turned around and his eyes widened at seeing a huge red creature with four arms looking at him with a smile. He also saw the creature was a bit taller than him and that unnerved him to where he began trembling.

Jocu grew a bit concerned and held out his hands in a calm gesture. "Oh, come now, Red Alert," he cooed gently. "I won't hurt you."

But the paranoid bot was too frightened to register the gentle words and he turned to run, looking for a way out. He looked over his shoulder to see the creature was right behind him and keeping pace with him. Well, that just made him more frightened and his horns began sparking.

But as he kept running, he panicked at seeing his pursuer was right behind him and he turned to get away, but realized too late that he entered a room that had no way out except for the way now blocked by his pursuer. Growing more terrified, he tried to get away, but was tackled to the bed and held down securely despite all his struggles. "No, please," he pleaded as his horns sparked more harshly and tears of fear ran down his face as he trembled all over.

Jocu, seeing that his captive was badly frightened, saw right away that just like Eclipse, Red Alert would need to be calmed down first before being tickled. Keeping his captive pinned gently to the bed, he moved his head to Red Alert's neck, making the bot flinch in fear. "Shh, easy, Red Alert. I don't bite," the red Lauhinian said soothingly as he began purring and gently rubbing his face against the paranoid bot's shoulder like a cat.

The purring caught Red Alert's attention and he looked to see the creature holding him was acting like a cat, purring and rubbing against his shoulder. He saw the creature was cat-like, but he had never seen a person with four arms before and one that looked humanoid.

Sensing the bot calming down and his curiosity, Jocu smiled and let him up, helping the bot sit up on the bed. "There," the Lauhinian said soothingly. "How are you feeling, Red Alert?"

The paranoid bot looked at him, deducing that this person must be friendly as he hadn't hurt him. "Better," he answered a bit unsurely. "But, how do you know my name? And who are you?"

The being smiled. "I know all about everyone on Earth," he said. "My name is Jocu and I'm a Lauhinian."

Seeing his visitor cock his head puzzedly, he chuckled. "The Tickle Monster," he clarified.

Red Alert's optics grew wide. "The Tickle Monster?" He repeated squeakily, his optics huge as he hugged his knees to his chest. Sensing that he was a bit nervous but wanting to be tickled, Jocu chuckled and reached towards him, hearing his visitor let out a few giggles even though he wasn't tickling him.

"My, my, could it be that you are very ticklish, Red Alert?" Jocu asked teasingly, though he knew the red-and-white bot was indeed very ticklish.

"Yes," Red Alert squeaked out, still giggling a little.

The red-furred being chuckled in amusement before he gently touched the usually-paranoid bot's shoulder. "Red Alert, would you be alright if I tickled you?" He asked.

The Autobot looked at him in surprise. "I thought...tickle monsters just...attacked with tickles," he admitted.

"I normally do, but in the case of my victims being very afraid, I calm them down first and see if they are alright with me tickling them," Jocu explained gently. "I sense your fear has disappeared, but you still need cheering up."

Red Alert had to admit he was curious and he nodded. "Um, I wouldn't mind if you...tickled me," he admitted, getting a bit flustered.

The tickle monster chuckled and backed up a little bit, getting down on the floor and looking like a lion ready to pounce. Red Alert couldn't help giggling at it looked silly, plus he was just waiting for the being to 'attack' him.

Jocu pounced, knocking Red Alert gently onto his back, and tickling his knees, making the bot immediately squeal and flail around as his knees were mercilessly tickled.

Suddenly, both of them jumped when the paranoid bot felt something on his side that tickled so much that he screamed and nearly flew off the bed. "Red Alert, are you alright?" Jocu asked in confusion.

The poor Autobot panted in an attempt to catch his breath and try to calm down. "That really tickled," he admitted.

Confused still, Jocu looked down and spotted a stray feather that had brushed against his victim's side. "Ah, so that was it," he said, holding up the feather. Red Alert looked confused before giggling as Jocu stroked the feather over his side carefully. "Looks like you can't stand feathers, can you, Red Alert?" He asked teasingly as he carefully removed the red-and-white bot's stomach armor to get at his stomach.

The poor bot grew a bit nervous, but was still giggling, which amused Jocu as he traced the feather around the bot's sensitive stomach, making Red Alert let out bubbly laughter and cute snorts.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Red Alert laughed. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Oh, yes," Jocu said, amused at the way his victim was going nuts with the tickle torture, especially with the feather running all over his stomach.

The red-and-white bot squirmed so much now that he actually managed to roll off the bed and onto the floor. Thankfully, the soft carpet cushioned his fall. Jocu glanced down with a smile to see the bot was giggling like a child as he tried to get his breath back.

Nodding and seeing that his victim had had enough, the tickle monster kneeled down beside him, smiling at Red Alert twitched slightly and gave him a pleading look. "Don't worry, I can see you've had enough," he said to the bot kindly, reaching forward and gently rubbing the sensitive horns.

The bot instantly relaxed at that, his breathing evening out at the gentle touch, making Jocu smile. "You remind me of Eclipse in a way," he said.

"Eclipse? You know her?" Red Alert asked.

"Yes. In fact, I was visiting her today," he said.

The red-and-white bot smiled. "So I did hear her laughing earlier," he said.

Jocu smiled and gently helped his friend stand up. "And I can sense Soundwave is wondering where you are," he said. "Let's get you back to base."

They returned and Jocu was surprised when Red Alert hugged him, but he smiled and returned the hug. "Remember, Red Alert, you've got a friend from another world too whenever you need cheering up," he said.

"Thank you, Jocu," he said before going out to greet Soundwave, who hugged him in relief.

Smiling again, Jocu headed back to his realm, vowing to keep an eye on Red Alert too and to cheer him up whenever he needed it.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
